Bakura's Christmas wish
by Shirou14
Summary: Bakura and Ryou have a small party at their house and it goes...different, and Bakura wishes for his hikari to have the best time of his life! oh and Marik is a total gay pervert.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own yu gi oh want to own Yu Gi Oh but I don't.**

**Bakura meets Christmas**

**Ryou- good Bakura**

**Bakura- Yami no Bakura**

**Just so you know**

* * *

T'was the afternoon before Christmas and all through the house Bakura was struggling quit like a mouse. Bakura had never experienced Christmas before, and Ryou found it funny as Bakura tried to set up the tree. Key word _tried. _

"Damn tree" he muttered to himself.

"Atemu can set up A Christmas tree with ease Me Yami no kun" Ryou teased.

"Yeah well that baka of a pharaoh can go hump the tree for all I care" Bakura remarked as the tree slipped from his grip "Ra Damn it!" Ryou tried to get the picture of Atemu and a tree out of his mind. The Door rang and Ryou got up to answer it. He opened the door just to greet a pile of gifts.

"Hey Mokuba" Ryou greeted.

"Mokuba! Could you help me with the tree!?" Bakura shouted as it slipped from his grasp once more "Ra damn it!"

"Yami no Kun! He's smaller than you! How do you think he's going to help you?" Ryou said with a questioning look. The tree fell on Bakura this time. "So, Seto didn't come?" Ryou asked while helping Mokuba put the presents on the table, ignoring all the curses and swears that were escaping his Yami's mouth.

"No he just needs to finish up in the office then he'll be right on his way" Mokuba replied with a large smile.

"So you _did_ convince him to come" Ryou replied with surprise.

"Hey who can resist my charms and dramatic sadness" Mokuba retaliated with a mischievous Grin "besides he knows if he doesn't come he will miss Bakura beating up Atemu." As he said that Bakura got the tree to stand up. "Finally!" Ryou teased once more.

"Shut up." A minute later the door rang again revealing Marik, Malik (who will be Yami no Marik), Atemu and Joey, behind them was a big pile of presents with legs.

"They left you with the presents Yugi?" Ryou said sarcastically.

"Have you seen what their wearing?" Yugi snickered. Ryou turned around, Atemu was a Christmas elf (his clothes didn't fit, any tighter and he may as well be nude) Joey was Santa (so big if it weren't for his accent you wouldn't know it was him) Marik was an angel (looked nice though) and Malik kept looking at Marik with an evil smile on his face (the pervert!)

"No way" Ryou said stifling a laugh. He needn't have done that though, Bakura Roared with laughter and Atemu started to fight him.

"I miss anything" a cool unemotional voice said from behind the two light's. It was Seto Kaiba, and he had the best smile ever revealed by the CEO. Seto walked in the room, laughing as Malik saw the potential disaster in the room. Malik looked like he was About to do something to the two rivals when Marik pulled on his yami's hair towards Ryou's green leather couch. They sat down and waited for Atemu and Bakura to stop. When Bakura stood up to take a small breath Ryou ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Stop baka. Have some fun" Bakura grimaced but gave in and patted Ryou on the head passionately. "Decoration time" he chanted as he went upstairs to get a red trunk from his attic, with the help of Bakura of course. They brought down the red trunk and everyone started looking through the box.

"Don't let Atemu get to the breakable ones" Yugi whispered to Ryou.

"Why? I thought he was great with setting up the tree"

"He's wonderful _setting up_ the tree but he's horrible decorating it, he destroyed almost all of our decorations" As Yugi said this Atemu stood behind Yugi, keeping him between the decorations and his pride.

Later Marik (who was prying a particularly sharp object from his yami's hands) suggested that they make the Christmas diner (oh p.s. everyone is in their regular clothes) but Seto Kaiba was already on it, he had a caterer on it and they had a marvelous feast. Not a lot of talking was done as the yami's stared at each other across their hikari's but it was relatively peacfullish. After the dinner Marik brought what he had been waiting to show everyone since he got there. "Everyone" he announced "this" he held a solid gold dish that held a single candle and nine incense. "this is a special spell that lets us make a wish, a small wish, but a wish" he glared at Malik "you can't however wish to take over the world." He handed everyone incense and asked everyone to light them. "now make a wish and wave your incense around" Bakura thought of what to wish for, he knew if he really wanted material possessions he could just steal them, and Marik made it obvious that power was no option, then he looked at his Hikari who by the looks of it was thinking just as hard as he was, then he came up with it. He wished silently to the incense then waved it around madly. He felt stupid because he was the only one who was doing this but he kept waving and slowly everyone else started to wave them until they couldn't smell their own breath! "by the way you can stop now" Marik said in the frenzy "blow them out and put them back in the bowl. They all followed suit.

"Bed time!" Ryou yelled as he went to get sleeping bags, out of some 'I thought this didn't exist' whim, Bakura followed to _help_. "you want something Bakura?" Ryou asked confused.

"I want to help you" Bakura said confused at why.

"who are you and what have you done with Bakura!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!" Ryou yelled. After much confusion they all got the sleeping bags into the living room so everyone could could sleep there.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Malik yelled "and by the way I used the millennium rod to help with the wishing thing so you _could_ have wished to take over the world." A long groan was heared from Malik.

* * *

**Hope everyone had fun next chapie soon , ihope**


	2. thats all i wished for

**Disclaimer: Do not own and I will not say this again!**

**Okay Change in plan Malik is good**

**Marik is bad, got it? Glad**

Bakura woke up, it was the middle of the night and everyone was a sleep, he crept beside the figures of Marik and Malik. Marik's hand was crawling towards his Hikari; in hope of some "fun" Bakura kicked the hand and it crawled back to the safety of its sleeping bag. When Bakura finally got out of the room he snuck into his bedroom and picked up a small box and brought it to the other presents at the tree. Then he went back to sleep.

The next day was Christmas and Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba made sure everyone else was awake. They opened present after present after present. Ryou looked over his pile of gifts to see a small gift. He opened the small gift to see a solid gold frame. It had the sennen eye on top in the middle was a picture of Bakura and Ryou, Bakura's arm was over his Hikari and Ryou was showing the peace symbol. Underneath the picture was the words _"light and dark, together in perfect harmony. From your Yami no koi, Bakura"_ Ryou's eyes were close to tears. He jumped over his gifts and gave Bakura the biggest hug ever.

"THATN YOU BAKURA!!!" he caught his breath then whispered "this was the best Christmas ever" Bakura stroked his hikari's hair and whispered back "that's all I wished for"

**sorry its so short but it's a rushed Christmas!**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all be swallowed by the shadows! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
